Endings
by The Emcee
Summary: Rick had been put through a hell of a lot and Daryl could tell that everything was taking its toll on the Sheriff's Deputy. So he helps him out. Sequel to Middles. Rick/Daryl Slash one-shot.


A/N: This is the final installment of my _Beginnings_ series. I'll probably write more Walking Dead stories, but this is it for this particular set. I thank you all for reading my work and liking it. I hope you like this one as well. R&R. Enjoy!

**Endings**

Daryl watched as Rick stood firm as stone not too far from the campsite. It hadn't been all that hard to figure out what Shane had done to Randall. To be frank, Daryl had always thought that the man was a fucking nutcase, but he didn't think he'd pull a gun on Rick. Never on Rick. Hadn't he wanted Rick, after all? If not, then what was up with all of the bullshit that Shane put both Rick and himself through with his little suggestions and being a constant overbearing burden on their relationship?

To Daryl, it made no sense at all. Why would Shane, who had been jealous enough to try and rip Daryl's throat out, want to kill Rick, the man he had wanted for Lord knows how long? They would never find out, but Daryl figured that Shane was just messed up in his fucking head. Hell, the guy even looked crazy and they all could see it as plain as day. Rick did what he had to and damn any of these other idiots if they thought less of him for it.

How could Lori, who could be carrying Rick's child, treat him like a complete stranger?

How could Carol just say things about Rick when he had done all that he could possibly do under the circumstances to help find Sophia?

How could everyone look at Rick with such judgment and misunderstanding?

Having walkers come after you was one thing. Having a gun pointed at you by someone who was supposed to be your best friend and brother was an entirely different thing. To Daryl, at least. Merle, the bastard that he was, never pointed a weapon at Daryl. They fought, of course, but they never tried to kill one another like Shane had tried to kill Rick. Being put in that position, going through all of that shit, couldn't have been easy on Rick. Not with the herd storming the farm not long afterwards. And especially not after telling them that they were all infected.

In all honesty, Daryl wasn't entirely sure how he felt about being infected. He didn't really give a shit that Rick had kept that from him and the group. Hope had to be kept alive, had to be kept thriving, and how could hope live if Rick had told them right off the bat that they were all infected? What Rick did was for the benefit of the group. Lord only knew how Rick felt, knowing something that the rest didn't, unsure if it was true or not, and not sure how or when to tell everyone. Odds were that Rick hadn't entirely believed Jenner when he had told him about it. But Shane coming back after having been killed proved that it was all true.

Did being infected really change anything, though? In Daryl's mind, not entirely. Sooner or later, they'd all die, whether by walkers or by something else. No one lived forever and they all knew that. After Sophia and Dale, it was hard to deny that losing people was a fact of life. It might have just hit home a lot harder because there were so few of them now, but it had always been a fact of life. Hell, Daryl hadn't even given a thought to his ma or pa. When Merle told him to get his ass in the truck with his shit, he did it and never looked back. He didn't even know if they were dead or undead and he really didn't give two shits either. Merle was the only family he had ever had.

Until he met the group. Until he met Rick. Even after discovering Merle's remains, Daryl had never felt completely alone. There were still people around him and he could tolerate them, so he wasn't alone. If he died, he'd be dead. He just hoped that Rick or someone cared enough to put a bullet in his head when it happened. Coming back as a walker was something he'd never want to happen even if he didn't remember it or whatever.

All in all, Daryl wasn't mad at Rick. He understood that Rick had done what he did for the group. Because the group _did_ need him and they would be lost _without_ him. Shane may have been a good leader before he went batshit crazy, but Daryl preferred Rick and not just because they were kind of together. Rick had honor that Shane didn't have and Rick cared more about the group than Shane did. Daryl may have had clouded judgment, but he trusted Rick to lead them and keep them safe. And it was only natural that Rick felt like an outsider and an outcast. Everything he had done, every decision he had made, took a toll on him and Daryl was the only one that Rick felt safe with to confide all of his doubts and concerns. No one, not even Lori, knew the toll that everything was taking on Rick.

Which is why when everyone was finally asleep, he stood up and made his way over to Rick. The man was sitting down on the ground, looking off into the darkness, his back stiff and full of tension. Daryl had never seen Rick so wound up and he didn't like it very much. Rick wasn't supposed to take on the burdens by himself and the group hadn't helped him out much either. Sure, he could see why they were upset but Rick had only been thinking about the group. So, he sat down beside him, as close as he could, and looked over Rick before he turned towards the darkness in front of them.

"Ev'ryone's sleepin' now. Tired and sore." Rick nodded and swallowed.

"Well, they need the sleep. We'll be headin' out to search early tomorrow." Rick's voice was rough and thick with emotion. It was obvious to Daryl that he regretted killing Shane and keeping secrets from the group. Why couldn't everyone else see that? Were they that fucking stupid or something?

"Think we'll find what we need?" Daryl turned to look at Rick who sighed and trembled just a little bit as he spoke.

"I sure as hell hope so. We can't stay stranded here like this. We've got to move on. Go _somewhere_. There has to be somethin' out there for us." Rick turned to him and Daryl saw unshed tears shining in Rick's eyes. The pain and sadness that was reflected in those eyes made Daryl's heart squeeze and he wanted to do something, anything, to make Rick himself again. Goddamn, he was getting soft.

"What if I'm wrong? What if there is nothing? What if I end up killing this group? We could all die, T-Dog, Carol, Glenn, Lori, C-Carl, you, all because of something I do. Because of my stupidity and my carelessness." Daryl wasn't sure what to say. Was there anything he _could_ say? Rick was so much more emotional than Daryl ever was and the Dixon had no idea where to start to comfort him.

"Shane killed Randall. Shane tried to kill me. I couldn't die. I refused to. Lori and Carl need me.. The group needs me..don't they?" Rick's eyes pleaded at Daryl to say something. He wasn't sure if he'd say something right or comforting, but Daryl would try. For Rick.

"Lori had a thang fer Shane. The baby could be his. She's grievin' over him and don' know what t' think. Carl...he shot Shane t' save you. Yer his dad, the only one he's got. They both need ya. The group…hell, they'd be lost without ya. Wouldn't know a horse's head from its ass. Ya've kept the group alive fer this long. Been takin' care o' 'em an' lookin' out fer 'em. Ya've done more fer 'em than Shane did… You love 'em. They know that. They're jus' bein' dumbasses." Daryl didn't know if he did a good job, but Rick looked a little better. His skin looked so pale, especially with the blood and grime on it, and he looked lost to Daryl beforehand. Now, he looked a bit more sure of himself.

"What about you?" Rick turned back to him and Daryl straightened up.

"What 'bout me?"

"What're your thoughts on it all? Aren't you mad or somethin'?" Daryl shook his head and looked at Rick with what he hoped was an expression that conveyed his respect and…and his love for him.

"Ya went back t' search fer Merle. Ya searched as much as ya could fer Sophia. Ya did what not even Shane could do: you put her out of her misery. Hers and Carol's. Ya've cared more fer me than Merle ever did and ya…ya care and shit like that... No one's perfect. We've all made mistakes, but all of yers was done with the group's best interests in mind." Daryl gave him a small smile. Not a smirk, but a smile and he hoped that Rick felt privileged for it.

"T' be honest, I'd have been surprised if we weren't all infected. Seemed kind of strange fer all them walkers t' get a disease that normal people can't get. So I ain't mad at ya. Ya did what ya thought was right for us and that's honorable." Rick nodded and gave Daryl a small smile of his own.

"Well, I'm glad that somebody isn't going to treat me like the damn plague. 'M even happier that it's you." Daryl felt himself smirk and something akin to pride swelled up in his chest.

"The others don' know what t' think. Got stuff on their minds. Give 'em a little bit. They'll come 'round." Rick's small smile grew and, before Daryl could even think, he closed the gap between them and kissed him.

All of the past kisses that they had shared had been hesitant, unsure, and light. Daryl had never been experienced in that kind of shit. Relationships, whether they be romantic or not, had never been something he ever really cared about. His brother was all he needed. Merle had always been much better at hooking up with random strangers for a night. So when Rick kissed him for the first time, he had no idea what to do. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew what to do alright; it was just _doing_ it that made him unsure. Rick was far more experienced and Daryl didn't want him to laugh in his face for not knowing what to do or how to do it. But he hadn't done that and their kisses had been nice and pleasant, even if they were unsure.

This kiss was different though. There was nothing unsure about it. There was no hesitation and uncertainty. It was rough, hard, full of desire and want and _need_. Rick wanted him, needed him, and Daryl… Daryl, who had little to no experience with this stuff, just went with it. Why the hell not? More than likely, if Rick shoving him on the ground and climbing on top of him was any indication, they were going to go further than they've ever gone. He wasn't the touchy feely type and the thought of having hands all over him kind of made him cringe, but he didn't think about that. There was nothing _to_ think about.

Rick was kissing him, touching him, and grinding against him, his desire and need pretty damn obvious. Daryl, despite his lack of experience, responded eagerly to Rick's touches and kisses, but he made sure to keep it down. Regardless of how much they both wanted and craved this, they still had to keep pretty quiet, unless they wanted everyone in the camp to wake up and see what they were doing. But it was pretty damn hard for him to keep quiet when Rick's hand pressed down on his erection. His body jerked and he had to hold his moan back. He felt Rick smirk against his neck and he shuddered, feeling biting kisses being pressed to his skin.

"Daryl..." God damn. His name had never sound so fucking erotic before. He could hear the smirk in Rick's voice and it made him want more than just that damn hand rubbing him through is pants.

"Fuckin' tease…" Daryl growled up at Rick softly. If the others weren't sleeping nearby, he would've been louder, more obnoxious, but he had to control himself. Considering all that had happened, it wouldn't be good for them to be found in a situation like this. Lori was okay with their relationship, but after all that had happened, after all that Rick had told them, finding them like this wouldn't be good. For any of them.

"You enjoy it." Daryl didn't need to look at Rick's face to tell he was smirking. It was apparent in his voice and he would've called him on it had it not been for Rick's blunt nails finding their way under his shirt.

They scraped against his skin and caused him to hiss and arch into the touch. He was liking the way Rick's nails were digging into him and the way he left biting kisses on his neck. When Rick's fingers travel down his torso and rake over his thighs, Daryl bites down hard and tastes blood. Seriously, Rick is teasing the fucking hell out of him and enjoying it too, the bastard. It's almost too much for Daryl to contain when Rick's hand gropes his hard dick through his pants. Almost too much to keep bottled up and hidden from the rest of the world, but he manages somehow. Barely, though, especially when Rick puts more pressure on him.

"S-son of a bitch…" Daryl's voice sounds weird; he's not used to whispering and keeping it down. Rick merely kisses along his jaw line, chuckling, obviously proud of himself. It makes Daryl want to punch him in the mouth. Cocky prick.

"Eager, aren't we?" Rick kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue and demand and need.

Hurriedly, because they both know that they don't have all the time in the world, Rick's hands unzipped Daryl's pants. Pulling them down just enough to free Daryl's throbbing, aching cock, Rick's warm, strong hand began to stroke him. Thankfully, Rick was kissing him and blocking out all sounds coming from him because Daryl was enjoying that hand on his dick. A lot. The only experience he had was will his own hand and that was nothing compared to watch Rick was doing to him. He was coming undone, jerking and thrusting his hips up as Rick continued to stroke him, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock every now and then.

He groan in disappointment when Rick's hand disappeared, but jerked and moaned in surprise when he felt the cop's own dick rub against his own. God, it was different from anything he'd ever experienced and he fucking liked it. Hell, his body certainly enjoyed it, so who the hell was he to complain? Rick's hands returned to his torso and raked down, clawing at his skin. Daryl gasped and moaned into Rick's hot mouth, loving the way Rick was scratching him, loving how Rick's own hard cock rubbed against his own. The ground wasn't comfortable and they weren't safe here, but Daryl really didn't care. There wasn't much he cared about when his body was on fire as it continued to respond to Rick's ministrations.

The heat that had been building up within him was taking over his entire body. Everything he felt was intensified, making his entire body shudder and tremble underneath Rick. It was too much for him, too much for him to last, and Daryl came, moaning into Rick's mouth and bucking up against Rick. Just a few seconds later, Rick himself was coming and he pulled away from Daryl's lips, panting. He rested his forehead against Daryl's for a moment before he placed a few soft kisses on the younger man's neck. Daryl was coming down from his high and he smirked when he felt Rick's breath caress his skin in short pants.

"Ya awright there, Sheriff?" It's Daryl's turn to smirk now, and he can't help but laugh when Rick does.

"Yeah. I s'pose I am." Daryl just nods.

"Then can ya get off me? Yer not that light, ya know, and my dick's gettin' cold." They both laugh, but not too loud. Waking everyone up wouldn't be the best idea right now.

"I dunno if my legs will work." Daryl snorts softly.

"S'not my fault yer legs are Jell-O." The look Rick gives him tells Daryl that the cop is definitely blaming him for being so sexy and attractive. Not Daryl's fault he had good looks and it's not his fault that Rick fell for them, so he just arches an eyebrow.

"It's all your fault, Daryl. Lord knows that I've wanted t' do that for a while now." Nice to know. Next time, when Daryl isn't busy dealing with jealous asswipes and walker herds, he'll be sure to ask if Rick was in the mood or not.

"Not my fault ya've got bad timin'. I dunno 'bout you, but mah schedule's got lots of openin's in it. Jus' lemme know when ya want t' do shit and I'll see what I can do." Rick shakes his head, but he smiles nonetheless. He gets up and Daryl immediately missed the contact. The heat of Rick's body. Just being close to him. But he pushes that away. He wasn't an emotional pussy, not by a long shot, and anyone who tried to argue otherwise could go and fuck themselves.

"I'll keep that in mind and give you a call next time, Doc." Rick took off his shirt and cleaned himself off before cleaning Daryl. As Rick zipped himself up, Daryl sat up and tucked his dick back into his pants. Casting a sideways glance over at the cop, Daryl could tell that Rick still had shit to deal with. He felt a lot better though, and that made everything alright by Daryl.

"You should get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Daryl looked over at Rick and nodded.

"What about you? No one's up to take watch." Rick looked around before turning back to Daryl.

"Night's almost over. We'll be going on our search soon, so it doesn't make much sense for me to go to sleep. Besides, my mind's still runnin' a hundred miles per hour." Daryl watched him for a moment.

"Ya need t' sleep eventually." Rick nodded and gave him a smile, one that made him look tired and more worn out than Daryl's ever seen him.

"I will then. For now, I'll keep watch 'til it's time for us to head on out." Daryl hesitated for just a second, but Rick saw it. He reached out and pulled Daryl into a brief, one-armed hug.

"I'll have you on m' mind, so I'll be fine until it's time. Get some sleep, Daryl."

Nodding, Daryl returned to the fire and laid down on his sleeping bag. His last conscious thoughts were about Rick. The man may have been put through the wringer, but he was still an honorable man, one who put others before himself, and that made him fine by Daryl. More than fine, actually, all things considered. Daryl had the feeling that Rick was finally realizing that the world was changing. It was all about the survival of the fittest now, and whoever didn't adapt and change to fit that wouldn't last very long. It was the end of an old way of life and the beginning of a new one.


End file.
